Valkyria Chronicles Special Operations: Frigid Awakening
by GJO1088
Summary: Europa is engulfed in the bitter flames of war as the Federation and the Empire declares war. As the two centers of power fight for dominance, Squad 75 of the Advanced Recon Shock Troopers is secretly deployed to wreak havoc from behind enemy lines. But, as they venture deeper into enemy territory, they will confront a threat far more older and fearsome than the Empire.


**Author's Note: Changes made for Valkyria Chronicles: Special Operations such as names. Squad 75 will be the protagonists of this fanfiction based on Valkyria Chronicles 4.**

 **I don't own anything in relation to VC or any other character, idea and concepts that belong to other series. The only things that belong to me is this story and its ideas.**

Prologue

 **BGM: Valkyria Chronicles 4 - Title theme**

The year is 1935 EC, the continent of Europa is split between two governing bodies. In the the East, the sun rose over the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, commonly known as the Empire. While in the West, a coalition of loosely allied democracies formed the Atlantic Federation, commonly known simply as the Federation. Both powers had been expanding their borders in pursuit of a precious mineral known as ragnite, a resource vital to daily existence. With its growing scarcity and high demand, tensions inevitably escalated into a continent wide war. Using it's vast military might, the Empire struck hard, gaining ground in early victories and putting the Federation on the defensive. The Atlantic Federation responded with a formal declaration of war and the Second Europan War (EWII) had begun.

The Federation struggled valiantly against the Empire's forces but the lack of unity amongst the allied democracies hampered coordination with their war effort and every battle drove them back further against the wall. With victory slipping away, the Federation enacted Operation Northern Cross: a bold large scale offensive to thrust deep into the heart of the Empire to capture the capital city of Schwartzgrad and end the war once and for all.

 **BGM: Republic Commando - Prologue**

As the two superpowers clash to decide the fate of the continent, certain parties uses the war as an opportunity to pursue their own objectives out of sight. Squad 75 of the Advanced Recon Shock Troopers (ARST) are sent to venture into enemy territory and disrupt enemy activity with minimal supervision and support but as they undertake their mission, others seek to further their own ends by taking advantage of the war. Squad 75's campaign will take them across the frigid wastes as they contend with subzero temperatures, hordes of Imperial soldiers, and a hidden force that will not hesitate to resort to the brutal extremes of humanity to obtain desired results. Possessing inordinate clout, the mysterious entity fields armies, beings with powers thought to exist only in legends...and terrors that surpasses even the legends themselves.

 **Author's note**

Considering it took me about 2 years and one month to write 7900 words and more than a month to write this prologue, I realized that if I want to release a chapters faster I need a helping hand. As such, I was wondering if anyone is interested in helping me write my Valkyria chronicles fanfictions faster? I was thinking along the lines of where I first write a summary then someone writes a rough draft based on that summary and then I polish and modify the rough draft. Be aware though, while I am open to recommendations and suggestions, I want the story to ultimately be written the way I want it as this is my story.

Others can help me by recommending me soundtracks, answer questions I have about military punishments, strategy, tactics and technology and recommending me manga, fanfictions, novels, web novels, light novels, and other works of fiction for various scenarios in their reviews since I write faster if I have a reference I can use as a template. I'll update this every chapter and add what other people recommend me and what I find in my spare time so maybe other people can use it for their stories. I'll also add new categories whenever possible.

 ** _Soundtracks:_ This is what I have so far, some divided into categories. Assume I have not heard the entire soundtrack for each series listed. Even 10 to 13 episode anime series can have hidden gems such as Triage X, Oda Nobuna no Yabou, and Hentai Oji to Warawanai Neko **

• Sad music: Gortoz a ran (Blackhawk down), Vigil (mass effect) Leaving Earth (mass effect 3), Red moon (Disgaea), snowfield (Clannad), Kyoudai/Bratja/Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist), Sins of the Father (Metal Gear Solid V), Quiet's theme (Metal Gear Solid V), Emma (Fury), Norman (Fury), I'm scared too (Fury), Rear view (Warawanai Neko), Proof of Life (Valshe), Juuatsu (Oda Nobuna no Yabou), Bridge of Khazadum/Man of Steel teaser trailer (Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring), Ace death theme (Justice League Unlimited), Unforgotten/Never forget (Halo 2/Halo 3), Hesitation (Triage X), Broken Mind (Triage X)

• Contentment/Being at peace: Now we are Free (Gladiator), After the Battle (Welcome to Dongmakgol)

• Fighting music: Showing off (Bleach), Kurogane (fairy tail), Tai ma gekisen (fairy tail), Deathstroke boss theme (Batman Arkham origins), Batman: Arkham Origins Official Trailer music, Unbreakable Determination (Dragon ball Super), The rematch Begins (Dragon ball Super), Ultimate Battle (Dragon ball Super), Tsuna Awakens (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Erza's theme (Fairy tail), Titania Dances (Fairy Tail), Scarlet Warrioress (Fairy Tail), Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess)

\- One man Rampage: God of War 3 epic scale theme, Prologue: One ring to rule them all/Sauron (Lord of the rings The fellowship of the ring)

• Charged Attack: Power of hope (Dragon ball GT), Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C (Dragon ball Super), Battle! Champion Cynthia (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

• Power up/getting serious/Awakening/One wing angel music: Tai ma gekisen (fairy tail), Erza's theme (Fairy tail) 10s (Pantera)/Broly theme (Dragon ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), Prologue & Subtitle (Dragon ball GT), The new power super Saipan 4 (Dragon ball GT), A power of hope (Dragonball GT), Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C (Dragon ball Super), March of the beast (Majikoi), Ultimate Battle (Dragon ball Super), Tsuna Awakens, (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Erza's theme (Fairy tail), Scarlet Warrioress (Fairy Tail), Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), The comeback kid/Koori jou no ougon pea (Ranma 1/2)

• Dreadful enemy appears or Tense standoff: Shredder Suite (TMNT 1990), Last moment of the Dark (Ys I & II, origins), Prologue: One ring to rule them all/Sauron (Lord of the rings The fellowship of the ring), Bridge of Khazad Dum (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring), 10s (Pantera)/Broly theme (Dragon ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Batman: Arkham Origins Official Trailer music, Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), BL 73 (Bleach), Confrontation (Ys Origins)

• Sinister/tense atmosphere: Mako Reactor (Final Fantasy VII), Last moment of the Dark (Ys I & II, origins), Interrogation (Batman Under the Red Hood), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Main theme (Batman Arkham Asylum), Batman/The darkest knight (Batman Arkham Asylum), BL 73 (Bleach),

• Music that plays in a Cold environment: Through forests of the frontier (Assassin's creed III unreleased soundtrack), Freeze up (Ninja Gaiden), Ice ridge of Noltia (Ys I&II)

• Flashback/nostalgia: Memories of distant days (shenmue), Childhood memories (naruto), Alone (naruto)

• Training Music: Hidden Skill Training (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), I'll make a man out of you (Mulan)

• Battlefield: Tachiagare Okori Yo (Gundam Seed), Finale/E3 2009 theme (Halo 3: ODST), Blow me away (Halo 2), Arrival (Halo 4), Winter Contingency/Contact at Visegrad (Halo Reach), Out of the Shadow

\- Tank Battle: Charge of the crusaders (Call of duty 2), Tiger Battle (Fury)

\- Aerial Battle/Skydiving: Fires of Liberation (Ace Combat 6), Power Bomb (Megaman Zero 2)

\- Heroic/Valiant/rousing: Tachiagare Okori Yo (Gundam Seed), Finale/E3 2009 theme (Halo 3: ODST), Blow me away (Halo 2), Arrival (Halo 4), One Final Effort (Halo 3), Sacred Icon Suite 2 (Halo Legends), Big Boss Returns (Metal Gear Solid V fan song), What shall we die for (Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End), Heroic Assault (Gears of War 2), Federal Offensive (Valkyria Chronicles 4)

\- Desperate struggle: Gears of War (Gears of war), Train Ride to Hell (Gears of War), Train Wreck - Locust theme (Gears of War)

\- Siege: Anvil Gate (Gears of War 4), Skyline/Air traffic control (Halo 3: ODST)

• Chase music: Escape (Metal Gear Solid), Bridge of Khazad Dum (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring), Rooftop chase (Batman Under the Red Hood)

• Last stand: Now we are Free (Gladiator), Dokuro wa Shinnen no Shouchou - Hito no Dokuro ni Tee Dasuna (One piece), Departure (Megaman zero 2)

• Heroic Sacrifice: Now we are Free (Gladiator), Meaning of Truth (F-zero), Leaving Earth (mass effect 3), Departure (Megaman zero 2), After the Battle (Welcome to Dongmakgol)

• Heroic Rescue: Amazo/Batmobile to Arkham (Batman Under the Red Hood)

 _ **Military Information:**_ **I want a specific chapter if it's a fanfic and/or web novel and if it's a light novel I want volume number, specific chapter and part so I can easily find it. I accept animations, movies, tv shows but written works are preferred whenever possible. If you do recommend any screen based mediums, I would also like any fanfics that depicts those scenes if possible.**

• Squad tactics and strategy: I need stories that depict teams such as clone commando squads, playable characters of Gears of war, spartans from Halo working together and any special forces squad. I'm fine with stories where such characters make a appearance but are not the main characters such as Rogue Knight by Illuviar.

• Insubordination and disrespect: Any similar situations to the ones with Largo and Rosie at the beginning. I want stories that depict a character dealing with insubordination, whether out of lack of discipline/professionalism, personal feelings, sexism, racism and/or just plain bigotry and putting the insubordinate person in their place as a result. I also want to know the real life consequences for insubordination and disrespect (rude behavior such as insults, arrogant and condescending behavior, spitting, etc.) during wartime between world war II and modern times. For example:

 **Scenarios/Activities : I want a specific chapter if it's a fanfic and/or web novel and if it's a light novel I want volume number, specific chapter and part so I can easily find it. I accept animations, movies, tv shows but written works are preferred whenever possible. If you do recommend any screen based mediums, I would also like any fanfics that depicts those scenes if possible. v = volume, c = chapter, p = part **

• Torture and/or its trauma

• Human Experimentation and trauma

• One person army or at least beating enemies that are moderately superior in numbers: I would like a character being a one man army either in first person or third person view. I want something along the levels of King Bradly from Fullmetal alchemist, RWBY, Jedi and Sith from Star Wars, Batman Arkham series, Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee from Halo Legends, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Ninja Gaiden, and History's strongest Disciple Kenichi.

• sword vs polearm fight: For example: Lancer vs Archer (Fate/Stay Night), Chivalry of a Failed Knight/Rakudai kishi no Eiyuutan v5c1p6 8, Regrets: A second chance by Kirlial and Isekai Soudouki v1c1p3

• Parkour and Climbing: I want something along the lines of Assassin's creed and Batman


End file.
